1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Short Message Service (SMS) delivery control method and apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to an SMS delivery method and apparatus for efficiently delivering an SMS message.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, SMS is provided with the assistance of a Mobile Switching Center (MSC) in a Circuit-Switched (CS) domain. In this respect, network operators adopted Long Term Evolution (LTE) for providing smartphone users with data-centric services. However, because the service providers also provide voice call services over the LTE network (i.e. Voice over IP (VoIP)) rather than a CS network, it can be a significant burden to maintain and manage CS network nodes such as a Visitor Location Register (VLR)/MSC only for providing the SMS service. Accordingly, mobile communication operators are studying the function of providing subscribers with SMS over a Packet Switched (PS) network without the MSC, i.e., CS infrastructure.
In the case of terminals processing only PS data, with the exception of voice, such as a Machine to Machine (M2M) device and a dongle, as well as terminals supporting both voice and data communications, there can be a situation requiring the use of SMS (e.g., when an Open Mobile Alliance Device Management (OMA-DM) service provider configures the terminal). This means that there are newly emerging types of terminals requiring use of PS service and SMS, but not requiring the use of CS service.
In order to provide the user, that does not have a CS-capable device, with SMS through the PS domain, a Serving General Packet Radio Service (GPRS) Support Node (SGSN) has to be configured to deliver the SMS to a Mobile Station (MS). Whether to enable such a function is an option selectable by the mobile communication operator. The SMS delivery capability may not be implemented by the mobile communication operator or, although the SGSN has the SMS delivery capability, it can be disabled by the mobile communication operator.
In the case in which the mobile communication operator network supports the SMS delivery over PS domain, there is no problem if the MS having the PS and SMS-only capability attaches to the PS domain to receive the corresponding service. However, if the mobile communication operator network does not support the SMS delivery over the PS domain, the MS having the PS and SMS-only capability has to attach to the CS domain in order to use the SMS.
As described above, the mobile communication system of the related art has a drawback in that the network domain (PS, CS, or PS and CS) for serving the MS must be changed depending on the mobile communication network configuration (i.e., whether the core network node supports SMS delivery capability and whether the mobile communication network operator enables the SMS delivery capability over the PS network) and the type of service which the MS wants to access.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus and method for delivering an SMS message or small data efficiently in such a way that the MS determines the network domain to attach to according to the service served by the mobile communication operator network.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.